percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to God/Goddess Boarding School Book 1
"Oh my gods I am so excited to be here", Athena the goddess girl of wisdom and weaving looked around the boarding school her dad Zeus was the principal and he just started the school with his wife Hera and so all the gods and goddesses were invited and some mortals. Athena and all of her friends were in 6th Grade. Athena's gray eyes sparkled along with her long blonde hair. "I wonder who my roomate will be", she wondered out loud. "Athena i'm your roommate", Persephone the goddess girl of flowers walked into the room. "Great Persephone", Athena said enthusatically. "I love my new room Artemis and I both got our own rooms since I need more space and Artemis for her 2 dogs", Aphrodite walked into the room her blonde hair gleaming in the morning sunlight and her aqua blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. "What is your first class", Persephone asked Aphrodite. "Revenge with Ms. Nemesis". Aphrodite smiled. "Athena and I both do too", Persephone said smiling "but I heard Pandora and Pheme got GYM with Coach Hutson first". "Yeah", Aphrodite agreed "look i have to go and decorate my room". Athena and Persephone's room was simple. One twin bed on each side of the wall and 1 closet and one desk on each side of the wall. "I really hope school's going to be fun", Athena said thoughtfully. The next morning Athena changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with green stripes. Persephone was wearing a sundress and Aphrodite was wearing a blue chiton. "I got it from the mall", Aphrodite gushed about her chiton. Persephone, Athena, and Aphrodite met Artemis for Revenge class. Mrs. Nemesis had short black hair and cold green eyes but she was smiling as the class walked in. Persephone and Athena got desks next to each other. And on the other side of Persephone sat Artemis and on the other side of Athena said Aphrodite. Mrs Nemesis wrote something on the board Revenge is all about balance let's say that someone kicks you in the shin. The balance is to kick them in the shin back but turning them into a toad would be going too far. "Class please write this in your notebooks", Nemesis instructed. Athena took out her gray notebook and wrote the sentences in it with her favorite quill. In front of Athena sat Atlas the school's top wrestler. "Hey Athena can I borrow a quill", Atlas asked. Athena handed him a green quill. After Revenge Class, Persephone, Artemis, Atlas and Ares headed off to Monsters Class with Mr Lecton and Athena, Aphrodite, Pandora,Evil Medusa and Pheme headed off to Hero/History class with Mr. Cyclopes. "Good morning class", Mr. Cyclopes said his huge one eye in his forehead staring down at the class. Mr. Cyclopes told them about famous hero's and made them take notes on it Ganymede was a son of King Tros. Zeus was so charmed by Ganymede that he took Ganymede to MT. Olympus And Ganymede became Cup-Bearer during the eternal banquets. Aphrodite and Athena wrote this down in their notebooks when Aphrodite noticed Achilles a mortal staring at her. Aphrodite being the goddess of love and beauty batted her eye lashes at him and then turned away. After class everyone headed to lunch. Aphrodite, Athena, Persephone, and Artemis sat together. Artemis's two dogs Dell and Ollie curled themselves under the table while Artemis gave them treats. "Mr. Lecton is so awesome I mean learning about Hell-Hounds is super cool",